Winters frosty glow
by lilegyptiangoddess
Summary: -Currently being editied- Sadira has lost faith in her king (Theodan) but when Grima flees Edoras, darkness flows into the city. Frightened by the past and fearful of the future Grima does not know what to do when Saruman uses Sadira to test his loyaliti
1. Chappie 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note to the reader: This is my first LOTR fiction and well I have a thing for helping out the bad guys as you can tell from my portfoilio hehe well yeh heres my best shot at a Grima Wormtongue romance fiction. This first part is from the book pages 147 to 148 (book three/six). I'm currently writing a Smith fiction (The Matrix) so this will have to smooth you over until I update again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prolog:  
  
"But you, Wormtongue, you have done what you could do for your true master. Some reward you have earned at last. Yet Saruman is apt to overlook his bargains. I should advise you to go quickly and remind him, lest he forget your faithful service."  
  
"You lie," said Wormtongue.  
  
"That word comes too oft and easy from your lips," said Gandalf. "I do not lie. See Theoden, here is a snake! With safety you cannot take it with you, nor can you leave it behind. To slay it would be just. But it was not always as it now is. Once it was a man, and did you service in its fashion. Give him a horse and let him go at once, wherever he chooses. By his choice you shall judge him."  
  
"Do you hear this, Wormtongue?" said Theoden. "This is your choice."  
  
Slowly Wormtongue rose. He looked at them with half-closed eyes. Last of all he scanned Theoden's face and opened his mouth as if to speak. Then suddenly he drew himself up. His hands worked. His eyes glittered. Such malice was in them that men stepped back from him. He bared his teeth; and then with a hissing breath he spat before the king's feet, and darting to one side, he fled down the stair.  
  
"After him!" said Theoden. "See that he does no harm to any, but do not hurt him or hinder him. Give him a horse if he wishes it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sadira's muscles ache endlessly as she tried to clean off the three horses that were now housed in her area of the stables. Her own mouth Kidar, a lean muscled stallion which she had raised since he was no more then a fuzzy black colt just weaned from his mother's underbelly; the horse stood in the stall next to Shadowfax. Dracon was Kidar's half brother but bore a fine dark brown coat rather then the deep black of his sire. She let her hands roam over his perfect and unscarred soft hide even when the lord counciler entered the dingy stables she was loathed to stop. Dracon was her pride and joy for the past two years, since she had trained him not to buck any rider that was unfortunate to try and use him as a mount.  
  
"I'm in dire need of a fast and swift horse, the king has taken leave of his sences and dimissed me but not before allowing me to take a horse and supplies." said Wormtongue fast and in a hurry.  
  
"As my Lord Grima commands me, I would give you my own horse but he has a fear of men so Dracon...he will have to do. He is still not fully trained but his sire was a smart horse as well as his dam was." Sadira bowed quite low and found her lord at eye level as she rose up.  
  
"Why do you not call me Wormtongue? Or some foul saying I know they call me beind my back when I am not looking." he demanded.  
  
"You my lord are not a creature to be made fun of, you in your heart of hearts are a man like any other. I call you Lord Grima because you are just that milord." she bowed again and quickly sattled the fine brown stallion.  
  
First the riding blanket squarely centered with the front legs then the fine leather riding gear with at last the bit-piece went in. Dracon did not like his mouth having anything but sweet grass and apples in it but what ever the woman wanted him to do he would for she was his human mother. This male with her set the young horse's nerves on their very tips, the way his eyes moved over his human-dam. Kadir felt it too and whined very loudly scaring the two humans.  
  
"Kadir settle down or I wont ride you tonight!" she threatened back.  
  
"It appears he does not want to lose his stable mate to me." Grima smirked.  
  
"He is a stubborn stallion and had I not interfered at either of their births they would be meat for the dogs many years past milord." she sighed as she finished up.  
  
"I will return him to you one day then as a token of friendship milday."  
  
"I am no high-born woman sir, my name is Sadira but returning him means much to me milord. More then anyone could ever know." she didn't speak to loudly but it was loud enough for Grima to hear clearly.  
  
He snuck behind her with such ease and cunning that even the horse's eyes didn't register until he whipped her around. The hot breath from him intermingled with her own for a few brief seconds as he lavished several strong kisses on her. The leaping on the horse he backed away from the stall and moved toward the eastern exit but stoped at the large doorway.  
  
"Call that a small thank you gift for your kindness. Look for your dear Dracon in a fortnight by the king's field. Good night dear Sadira." he whispered her name as a lover would after a night of passion.  
  
"Ride swift as the wind milord, ride safely." she called out to him.  
  
Though this had been her first kiss with a man since she was a young girl reaching maturity. La'nar had warned her many times about the so called stronger sex wanted from it's weaker counter part. As an older sister and only guardian it was in La'nar's sole right to choose who could court Sadira. Of course no one had bothered to tell her just how well a man could feel against one's own two lips.  
  
This would wait to later, the matter of compinsation for the loss of a fine stallion would be settled between Grima and Sadira in a fortnight but the king could yet yield to her demands for new equipment for the horses. Hiking her thick skirts and petty coat she quickly walked up the cold and dirty stone steps up to Golden Hall of the king. The guards had long abandoned their posts once the former counciler had been removed from Edoras. Pausing at the entery way the young woman sighed as she looked upward to the twin horses that were mounted on either side of the door. The bright white pain that once showed their features for all to see had chipped and faded away like much of the city over the past few seasons. Even the thick paint from the massive doors had disappeared during the colder months. Small critters seemed to come alive in Sadira's belly as she knocked ever so softly to announce her self to the lords within the chamber.  
  
"Come in" ordered the familier voice of King Theoden.  
  
Slowly like a tiny mouse attempting to out manover the house feline that was awaiting it, Sadira moved in to the huge room where King Theoden and Legolas the elf from the woods of Mirkwood. They were deep in conversation, deep rooted concern sat on their faces like masks but they didn't mind the young woman who had impeaded on the talk.   
  
"Good day milords" said Sadira politely to the men as she entered.  
  
"Aye it is now that I am myself again, your from the stables are you not? I think I regonise you a little." Theoden spoke softly to her ears.  
  
"Hello milady." greeted the fair haired elf.  
  
"I've just seen off the former lord Grima but with him he took my second best horse by the name of Dracon. A young fresh stallion full of life and love now rides away with one of the most disliked men of the kingdom and milord I was wondering..." she let her sentence trail on not sure of what to say.  
  
"You wish compinsation for the chestnut stallion that foul beast took with him at my command?" the king asked.  
  
"Yes milord." Sadira responded quickly.  
  
"There is a horse herd not more then two days out towards the king's field. Ten strong mares and a very young grey stallion." Legolas spoke up.  
  
"Well then you have leave to gather enough men to take any one of the eleven horses to replace the one lost." Theodan nodded slightly and left to seek out the wizard.  
  
A mare from the wild herds was worth fourty of any horse (save for the wizard's mount) now stabled in the city of Edoras. This offer was unbelievabley good thus it took several seconds for it to really seep in to Sadira's mind. The elf watched the woman's face for a few brief moments before speaking.  
  
"Did the beast speak to you before he departed?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"For a short while he did milord." Sadira wanted to leave but once a lord speaks to you then your not permitted to leave until dismissed.   
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Just that the king had taken leave of his sences and the lord Grima requested a horse." she kept her eyes to the ground avoiding the unsettling blue eyes of the elf.  
  
"I did not care much for the worm and your king is good to be rid of him."  
  
"If you don't mind my lord...there are a few people who held some respect for the counciler Grima. He never mistreated us and often send down grain for the animals when they were in short supply. His only fault was the lord he himself served..." said Sadira.  
  
Legolas said a fairwell and went to locate Aragorn for he had a urgent need to speak at great depts with the heir of Gondor.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five days past like water over rock, the burial of the prince took two days but no one worked, danced or played during the morning period. The job of collecting a mare from the herds fell on La'nar and Sadira. Two small women against a young horse was folly but no men from the village would come to their aid for they were outcasts. Rain had fallen the previous night causing the grass to become slippery and hard to get a decent foothold in. Not more then a night after they left the winds of fate turned ever so quickly against them as a second storm moved in. A black stallion ushered a loud challenger to one of the horses tied up causing more grief then necessary. It is hard to quiet down a young male no matter what species they were if they had been challenged by another.  
  
"Shhh settle down my dear love...you'll answer his call on the morrow and then you will win us the wild herd." coo'ed the young girl.  
  
"Aye and if he doesn't I'll make a fine bed from his lovely hide." La'nar threatened lightly.  
  
"You do that and I'll tell that man you have a eye on what you truly think of him"  
  
"If you weren't my only blood sister left, I'd hang ya"   
  
Just as quickly as her sister awoke did she fall right back a sleep. Her face nessled deep in the thick blanket they both shared for sleeping while traveling the long road. Despite the constant threats from either sister they shared a great link that only hardship could ever forge between people.   
  
Some where deep within the forest glowing eyes watched Sadira's form sleeping under the canopy of blazing stars. Leaves rushled around the being not causing anything more then a passing glance around to ensure no one was close by. Darkness was fading slowly as the dim fall sun rose. There were presious few hours remaining before all would be bathed in the glowing yellow rays of morning. The city had been emptied during the past day as it's residents fled to Helm's Deep for safety from Saruman's impending forces.  
  
Feeling the need to venture closer he edged ever so carefully toward the two sleeping figures. Rolling around Sadira had managed to remove the blanket from around herself and lay shivering just a little. Reaching out he grasped the wool cover and wrapped it around the long haired woman. As a viper striking a preditor a hand moved fast and grabbed a hold of his wrist but did not hold on thightly.  
  
"Lord Grima?" Sadira whispered lowly so not to awake her sister.  
  
"Come with me a moment" he responded.  
  
Clutching her traveling cloak she rose and walked toward the thick woods allowling her former lord to lead her by his hand keeping close. The damp leaves pressed against her skin causing skin to appear lumianesent under the silver moon above. Two handful of minutes passed until a clearing came into view. In its center was a warhorse packed with few supplies and by it lay a smoldering fire.  
  
"I needed to see you safe." Grima spoke at last.  
  
"With my sister with me there are few things that can cause me worry"   
  
"Just the same, war is brewing in these parts. Edoras is only filled with dust and empty buildings. Theodan has ordered people to the fortress in hopes they will be safe there." He spoke amazingly low.  
  
"Helm's deep is not my place no matter how awful this bloody war gets. I shall not be caged like a raven under glass." she still held his hand as they spoke, not wanting to break the contect.  
  
"You have shown great trust in me but you have not shown me why"  
  
"Long ago when my parents died I was shunned as was my sister. Our grandmother was a paid whore and for a time so was my mother. Our lord father came into her life and whisked away the past and made a lady of her but when they died the villager's did not see two helpless girls but two children of wasted flesh. I truly know what it is liked to be mocked openly and I wish never to do the same to any man,woman or child." she recounted.  
  
The soul laid bare there was nothing of hatred or anger just a child on the verge of becoming a woman. Scars of past deeds done against a person stood out as did their personality. Wormtongue had never been shown compassion in his entire life, not even the king Theodan gave him one lick of true admirasion. Evil had spred its giant black wings across the land that it had created many people that held a inner strength that would match those of ancient legend.  
  
Now two of its creations stood side by side stilling grasping on to hope that no one deserves to be alone even if they owned the darkest of hearts in the wide world. A symbol of mankind a woman and a man standing side by side with hands linked together.  
  
A pack of wolves howled far off into the dence forestry , they call out for their breathern in the distance eager to unit once more. For a moment the humans did not hear the sound of the wilds but instead they heard their own hearts beating. Suddenly the stablewoman looked away and broke their contact.  
  
"Milady come with me to Isengard in the great tower no one will chose your fate there. Your life would be forfitted to me as would the life of your sibling should she join us." he moved closer now just bare inches from Sadira.  
  
"What use would your master have of a stablegirl and a tavern barmaid?" Sadira asked.  
  
"He is doing it as a favour to me and in return I will do anything for him without question or comment." 'I do not trust your king, the elf told him about what you said. Come with me' his eyes pleaded.  
  
"Then let us ask my sister when she wakes up in the bright morning." she turned to leave but Grima cought her wrist.  
  
"Let us ride my mount back after all it would save us more then half the time."  
  
"La'nar would most likely try to skin me alive if I got there before she woke up so I hope your mare is up to double riding" said Sadira while smiling.  
  
"Why are you grinning like a coury jester?"  
  
"You have never tried to make that oaf of a woman wake up before dawn milord and may the Gods bless me on this."   
  
Grima got up on to the warhorse thightened the riens then aided Sadira up behind him. Unaccustomed to having two seperate riders Uthandan shifted uneasily nearly dropping the woman right off of him. As a natural instink she grabbed thighly onto the black haired and ivory skinned man for dear life.   
  
The sound of hooves on forest floor was loud enough for them to hear but only them. A few yards out only fading shadows and night creatures existed. Leaves were starting to dry out bit by bit allowing the cool clean water to rise once again into the partly clouded sky. Quickly the clearing passed behind them like wind in the meadow. When the campsite came into clearing it was apparent that the lady La'nar was wide awake and very angery. If the former counciler wasn't riding in front of her sister it was very likely a cooking pot would have made it's way to Sadira's forhead.  
  
"Bloody hell you little devil-child...I was half mad lookin for ya!" La'nar yelled at her sibling as she dismounted.  
  
"The fault is mine I feared waking you so we walked a fair distance to my camp to speak." Grima spoke kindly.  
  
"And who in the seven red hells are you?"  
  
"He is Lord Grima or as most call him Wormtongue. He has come from Isengard with a place for us to stay while our dear king fights himself silly at Helm's Deep" reponded Sadira as she stepped in between La'nar and Grima.  
  
"So the fool ran to the fort,eh? Figured he would damn man. Aye I'll go with ya and him only because I have to look out for my only blood relitive I've got left. Not to mention..." La'nar raised a eyebrow in questioning of the so called lord.  
  
"Dear gods La'nar you have a filthy mind.." Sadira rushed past and sattled up Kadir before continuing out of ear shot "We've only kissed once and besides it was only in thanks for lending out my horse..."  
  
"So he kissed ya did he? I hope he is interested in a marage contract and not a roll in the hay sister."  
  
"War always makes you think of marrying me off to who ever has a fancy in me. Now get your damn horse ready we have more then a day's riding left before we can reach the tower."   
  
The camping gear was in piles tossed about the dampened grass. It took longest to pack or basicly to find. Forks lay feet apart from pots and blankets in a very disorganised pattern sowed apon the field. Because it was in La'nar's mind, this mess was her sister's fault, the pots were moved to Sadira's mount. They banged loudly no matter how someone arranged them differently. As decicately as a lady could she didn't complaine about it but instead continued onward.  
  
Not word or song pasted between any lips during that long silent day as the trio rode on to the black tower of Isengard. Midday meal was as silent as morning break and the same for the brief moment they stopped to water the mounts. As often as possible La'nar spent much time watching the exiled man who had come to rescue them from the war. Long hair as dark as the cloak he worse, eyes as cold as winter's first breath but with such a blue colour it rivaled the summer skies but it was his skin that made the man stand out.   
  
'He would make a fair offer if I make a contract with him for my sister. Aye my time is up but she's still a young lass. A pity I wasn't tweenty years young again ...I'd have her married off and myself included.' La'Nar thought to herself as the rode continuely forward. It was not until Kadir stood still and refused to move would they make camp. The women slept near the camping gear and the one man unrolled his own gear near his horse.  
  
"Why is it your sister keeps eying me as if I was some cattle for sale in the market square, Lady Sadira?" Grima questioned.  
  
"She's concerned is all after all me and her are all thats left of our family line. She also is thinking of a marage contract in her head. La'nar's brows wrinkle when theres that sort of thought in her mind.If it matters naught, could you drop the Lady bit? I'm as baseborn as the nearest bastard milord" Sadira raised her voice so that her sister could hear.  
  
"Aye I'll make you one thats for sure sister" cried out La'nar from the bushes.  
  
"I see...may I give you a kiss...my..lad..Sadira? To fill my mind with happy thoughts as I go to sleep?" he asked honestly.  
  
"I admit I've never kissed anyone before but I'll hear no compla..." she was silenced but a passionate kiss that lasted for more then three minutes and would have lasted longer had not La'nar walked out of her bushes.  
  
"Thats all ye better be doing to her or I'll have your nuts in a jar by midday tomorrow or sooner." she threatened.  
  
"Did I mention she worked in a tavern?" said Sadira smiling. 


	2. Chappie 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
N2r: Here at last is Chappie two..R&R plz  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Feeling rather guilty Wormtongue slinked away from the girls who by now were laughing. Moments later all was quiet in the camp as sleep descended on the road weary travelers. As the glories of sleep over took them into its welcoming arms he laid awake watching to stars above between the thin line of clouds. 'Saruman will use them to keep me in line but this damn war would see them killed like lambs for a winter's feast. There are many hells I'd gladfully walk through before I allowed that to the one person who showed me kindness and even love.' His mind voice spoke at long last, waiting for him finally think about her in order to voice an opinion.'But what if that kiss was just kindness of a maiden and nothing more?" reasoned a second voice. True it had some merritt in those simple words after all a kiss is only a kiss.'what of the first kiss? No maiden would give two away so freely' countered the first. At long last the voices lay as silent as he did under the grand night sky.  
  
Rolling on to his right side the two women came into view but against the dark it was truly hard to see who was really who. The shapely body of Sadira contrasted the older more run down body of her elder sister La'nar so it wasn't to long before his eyes grew accustomed to the lack of proper light. The last image in the former councilor's's mind was that of Sadira sleeping as if all was right in the world.  
  
During the night winds had picked up their once sluggish speed and started to howl between the rocks. The sudden feel of coldness woke up La'nar almost instantly, the morning's bright rays had start started to poke through the fluffy clouds. Keeping the noise down she started a small unnoticeable fire that served only to give off enough heat to keep the limbs able. Silently the older woman sat there watching the smoke rise like tiny serpents twisting around and around as the rose upward into the skies.  
  
"Thinking again?" inquired Wormtongue.  
  
"Life is a funny thing...I see it now I suppose. Next year would be Sadira's eighteenth birthday and had a seer not marked her then she'd be married long time passed. There are no notions of marriage in my mind..I will only ever serve my dear little sister" she answered.  
  
"A seer marked her....how?"  
  
"A old woman who wandered into the city handing out free when our mum was still alive. She gave me one but was fofilled, I was to be her guardian until the great war happened again as it has. Sadira had the gift of nature after all it had responded to her so well all through our childhood. Fire and smoke took a liking to me soon after she discovered her ability with horses." La'nar explained.   
  
"I understand the connection now between you two...your mother was a Wizard's get and that's for sure. I've heard Lord Saruman speak of this type of thing happening before but with so few Wizards left the information is sparse. Bloody hell.." Grima slapped his forehead.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I must admit I have some feelings for your dear sister but I only hope it is not milord's doing. Few women take any liking to me. I am not the strong muscled man that maidens dream of."  
  
"Well then we will have to see then...Gods..you wake her and I shall go and take a piss" muttered La'nar as she stood up.  
  
La'nar was only gone a few seconds before he edged close enough to their side of the camp to gaze on the still passed out woman. Her great mass of dark hair nestled around her head like a lion's mane. Slow and steady breathes went in her small nose and followed through to her lungs causing her chest to steadily rise and fall. Knowing this moment would not last he took one last glance at her before gently rocking her awake. Blue eyes met green and for what seemed like a life time she locked eyes with him before smiling.  
  
"Morning has come at long last it appears..come on I will share some dried fruit with you." said Grima as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Food..yes that sounds great to me...aaah!" a small cut on her arm cut her sentence off. It had a sting to it that would make many of grown men weep.  
  
Grim ripped a small bit of cloth dipped it in a basin of drinking water then applied it carefully to the wound. A secondary cloth was wrapped skillfully around the damp fabric firmly keeping it in place. Tying the best knot he could possibly do Grima finished his work best a man could do under the circumstances. The cut was made during their recent travels through the woods but so tired and warned down the feeling of pain didn't arrive till after a long rest. Absently rubbing the bandages Sadira stared off into the distance thinking heavily on what she was doing. The king was a fool and wasn't fit to rule a barn yard in the middle of winter. This pale skinned, raven haired man who had kissed her a few times now, had grasped the cold ambers of her heart and awoken them from their deep slumber. Love is for the weak of mind she reminded the mind that lay inside of her skull.   
  
"Thank again my Lord, I owe you much. I hope to repay you greatly. What is there to do for me or sister at the black tower of Isengard? We are not accustomed to being served with silver platters or silk. Though truly I have never been a real lady of Rohan, I grew used to earning my keep"  
  
"Do not worry my master will surely find something for you to do. There is a stable to be built in the spring, fifty to sixty horses will be housed there."  
  
"Such a large number of beasts.." a sudden sound off in the bushes caught her attention as did it grabbed Wormtongue's own.  
  
"La'nar" they said in unison as they raced to find her.  
  
Like wolves upon a fresh kill they moved to the most likely origin of the disturbance. Their fluent grace astounded even themselves as they jumped or ducked to avoid being hit by a tree limb. Roots clawed upwards like rabid creatures causing the ground to become more traitorous the deeper one would go. More then half of the hour passed by but no scent nor trace of La'nar could be found.  
  
"Noooo....great Gods no...we...must....we have.... to find her." she chocked out in between the gasps and the tears.  
  
"Are you insane? We just ran a huge distance in a extremely short time Sadira. Let us make for the tower and perhaps Lord Saruman will have answers that we can't get on our own." he relied calmly as one would to a serving wench.  
  
"But..my..sister.." the tears coughed down her words once again.  
  
"She is not dead which is a good thing indeed. If her captors had wanted her life then her thread would have been cut before they fled." Grima said softly as he lifted her from the ground where she had sat down.  
  
"Live well, die free my sister" Sadira cried out loudly into the early morning air.  
  
"A just and untimely fair statement but now we should walk back to the camp for our horses will be antic on their own. We were foolish to leave them but such as we were.."  
  
"Aye...enough talking let's head back." she whispered.  
  
Had it not been for the strong arm wrapped around her thin waist then it would have been likely that her knees would collasp along with her entire body weight. Long years had passed since darkness had fallen on to the sisters but they had lived through separation twice now and this last time was just another test, given to them by the Gods of old.   
  
The long walk back was transversed in utter silence, even the forest beasts had kept to themselves. Three times Grima had attempted at some form of conversation, some attempts were weaker then others but the result was equally the same. A grunt or whispered word would escape her lips but never loud enough for a human's ear to pick up. They had wastes half an hour chasing after La'nar then a full hour walking back. A bright yellow sun rose like a blessing upwards into the former star lit skies around it. It was a fine omen to see after recent events it acted as a herald of sorts for it ment no blood had been split. After breaking into tears a few to many times, Sadira reluctantly rode double with the pale skinned man she had begun to trust but with those who constantly deal with pain and suffering, trust is a very hard thing to give.   
  
"We'll have to house the horses at a villager's stables. Your former mount should be in the fields with the mares. We have many wild herds here Sadira, I hope one day that you will be the Horse Mistress. Of course it will have to wait until everything is settled but .." he let his words trail off as Isengard came into sight.  
  
"The black tower burns..." muttered Sadira.  
  
"That it does." commented Saruman as he stepped away from the shadows.  
  
"Milord!" yelled a shocked Grima.  
  
"Good day my Lord Saruman the White, the Lord Grima Wormtongue has brought me here to live as a servant." greeted Sadira causisly.  
  
"Lord? He is no lord but should this war turn to our favour then he will get his title of Lord" chuckled Saruman.  
  
"Do you always talk as if the person is not within hearing range?...milord" she added hasently.  
  
"Sadira!" scolded Wormtongue.  
  
"Let your woman speak for her self...after all I must always listen to a woman's council. They have the most amazing ability to cut clear through the pleasantries and right to the main issue."   
  
"My lord...me and her are not..." he chocked on the words as they stumbled outward.  
  
"Men" said Sadira under her breath.  
  
They made Eastward to the main road that one end ran through the fords of Isen and the gap of Rohan the end they would travel would lead to the land of the Halflings. This consent traveling was biting hard on the trio, no stops were made to eat or sleep or even to go release their blatters for a moment. The wizard used spells to keep the horses fresh with life and potions to keep the humans from passing out during the long two day ride to the river Greyflood. By the raise of the next sun they would reach the great river and camp before taking a second trek toward the second river Brandywine where they would head North-West to Hobbiton.  
  
Grima wondered just how long till the sun would rise and at last make camp for a day or ever two. The woman riding double with him was growing tired all to fast for her own good. The potions had started to ware out nearly a candlemark ago (one hour) and the soft feel of sleep had wormed its wicked ways into her heart. A blazing yellow sun rose brilliantly above the clouds creating a golden edge to them. The time to camp had come just as things felt their worst. Sadira thanked the Gods of old for this gift of theirs that she had wanted so badly to arrive.  
  
Saruman grinned with such a unnerving grace that for the entire night Sadira refused to even do so much as look at him. Feeling the need of safety in familiarity Grima sought out the lady's attention in hopes of bringing her away from this inner struggle she had been fighting since her sister's abduction just a few days before hand. Her roll was not more then a foot from his own so that he could keep a open eye on his little horse-woman.  
  
"Sadira.." he said her name softly, as light as the wind.  
  
"Lord Grima.." she answered automatically.  
  
"I am sorry for the loss of your sister and your home. Darkness is often both an ally and a foe but it is you who decide what to make of it." he gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thank you Grima. You fear I think it is you who are to blame don't you? Put that fear to rest for it is the Horse King I place this evil deed on. Had he not gone with your...our Lord Saruman then my sister would be safe and I as well." she cupped his hand as she spoke.  
  
"It amazes me...you are a creature worthy of her colours. I think we are two of a kind in our own ways. My father beat me like a man would beat a beast and treated me like a slave rather then his son. Being close to someone who does not want to shy away from my ugliness or want to beat me until my skull is in pieces...it is a hard thing to do but I am interested in trying." he moved closer, now sitting not more then a inch from her warm figure.  
  
"I accept what I see and it's only I who makes my life what it is and you do as well so I guess we are much in the same. As to growing closer I would like that a lot Lord Grima... long have I wished to lay in the night with a man I cared for. Until just recently I had thought it was just my mind making me believe in false hopes." Sadira spoke quietly. 


End file.
